


A Shilling’s Worth of Magic Fanart

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel totally does not faint, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lizzy’s cuteness can mellow even Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Fanart based on Chiiyo86’s “A Shilling’s Worth of Magic”





	A Shilling’s Worth of Magic Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Shilling's Worth of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031275) by [chiiyo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86). 



> From the first chapter of “A Shilling’s Worth of Magic”. Please read right to left like you do in the manga!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156333014@N03/44771100335/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading “A Shillings Worth of Magic” again to keep me going between new chapters of the manga and was very inspired to draw out this scene. Sebastian’s snark is perfect and I wanted to draw Lizzy being adorable. Not sure I accomplished making Ciel and Lizzy look a little older, but oh well. Thank you Chiiyo for writing such wonderful stories!


End file.
